Child Troubles
by Ao Sekai
Summary: Saber and Julia Raine were growing up. However, their parents, were they prepared for any problems that they were going to face? How could they handle it especially Squall? (Inspired by Ronin-Ai's Storms.)
1. Saber

CHILD TROUBLES

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy VIII, the characters, places or whatever related to them belongs to Square-Enix. Some scenes were on some films or writings

The lines written at the center were taken from the story "Storms" written by Ronin-AI…NOT MINE. GOT THAT?

Note: The bold italic lines mean flashback while the non bold italic lines mean talking mentally.

All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really love the story Storms written by Ronin-Ai so I asked her permission to write a fanfic based on that story last March 28 and she let me do it. She said she'd like to see what I came up with. **

**Another note: This chapter happened after the story Storms and…Wait, it focus on the twin children so no lemons here.**

* * *

_**He told his wife, "He is going to be a heartbreaker in a few years."**_

_**His wife answered, "Julie too."**_

_**How truth it was?**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Saber

Rinoa came home first from her work since her sexy husband told her that he would be coming late due to Garden's meetings. Even so, they were keeping in touch through their mind link. Despite being tired, the sorceress glanced at the wall clock. There's was one and a half hours for their twin children to return from school so she could prepare their dinner.

As she was done, she heard the school bus blowing its horn meaning: the kids were back. The twins, still full of energy ran towards their mother and gave her a very lively hug then they gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"How's the school?" Rinoa asked.

"It was so much fun." Saber lively said.

Rinoa looked over at Julia Raine. "How about you Julie"?

"We played a lot." The daughter said softly.

The mother smiled. "Good to hear. Oh! The dinner is ready. Time to eat."

"Yeah!"

As they sat on their chair they'd noticed that their father was not there yet so Rinoa told them that he would be going home late. While eating, they were discussing the school happenings and based on the expression seen on their face, there was nothing to worry about. Then, Squall made his presence felt.

_"Rinoa? Honey? How's your day? The kids?" It's so damn traffic here". _

_"Don't worry sweetheart we are just having fun. Nothing to worry about." _Rinoa replied.

_"You're having fun while I'm stuck in the road? That's not fair." _Squall said in a mock anger.

"_Squall, the kids were so lonely without you here. You know that. I'm trying to entertain them."_

"_Alright, alright, you win. But Rin, it's already evening. Make sure you lock the doors and take a good care of them. I love you." _Squall reminded his wife.

"_I'll be waiting sweetheart. I love you too." _Rinoa then closed her mind link.

Rinoa was so tired after doing the house hold chores as she sat down on the couch. Out of curiosity and just to ease her fatigue while waiting for Squall, Rinoa sneaked on Saber's room to make sure that he was taking a nap and she carefully took away his bag to check if his things were organized. Saber was so messy and Squall was always reminding him to be organize since he was a military man, he must behave as a good example as a person, as a soldier, as a commander and as a father.

The beautiful mother opened his bag. It was organize which was a very good thing, pulled out the pad paper and she lay down. Next, she started to read the pages one by one and was proud of the grades that he got. Most of it was perfect. She smiled. However, while reading, something had fallen between those pages. Rinoa picked up the folded paper but as soon as she unfolded it, her smile had quickly faded. There was a writing which startled her. There were two names on the paper with the shape of the heart with an arrow on the middle of it.

CARLA LOVES SABER.

Rinoa gasped. And all of a sudden, she shifted her position from laying to sitting position because Saber, her boy had been already being crushed on by someone on that early age. The boy was just only seven years old. She put the unfolded paper aside on the center table to continue on turning the pages of her son's pad paper but this time hurriedly. When the mother reached the last page she was totally dumbfounded on the writings. Her eyes almost went wide as she read each of those sentences feeling like she was that girl.

"DEAR CARLA, I HATE YOUR STINKING BREATH." Her jaw dropped.

"YOU MAKE ME VOMIT." Rinoa winced.

"YOU'RE A THORN ON MY THROAT. LOVE SABER." Rinoa's breath hitched. She was in total shock. Speechless.

The mother never ever thought that her son could write something like this. She almost forgot what to do especially if Squall found out. She knew that Saber had yet to give the letter so she took the unfolded paper that fallen earlier and tore the last page of pad paper just before it could reach or read by other students. If **'that girl'** received it, it would be a total disaster. Then, Rinoa heard the clicking sound coming from the door that had opened and she immediately hid the papers under the throw pillow.

"Honey, I'm home." It was Squall. He approached his wife and shared an embrace and a deep passionate kiss and Rinoa led him at the dining area. Rinoa smiled at her husband while setting up his evening meal.

"Come on loves, eat your dinner."

The dinner composed of pork curry with rice, chicken drumstick and pineapple juice. As soon as he glanced on them he became hungrier. He reached for his wife's hand and squeezed it, smiling. Rinoa could also see the exhaustion on his face from the whole day work so she wouldn't bother him to tell her about Garden matters. There was an issue to resolve here at home. But surprisingly, Squall was the one who started the conversation.

"Sorry, for coming home late. The meeting was all about last week's trouble makers." He said.

"Oh! about the broken glass near the elevator right?" His wife asked. Squall nodded.

"As a punishment they will not be allowed to play ball until its fixed." He responded tiredly.

The moment he took the food on his mouth he smiled again and ate more. Then, he commented with a grin while giving the empty plate to her. "This is so delicious Rin, One more please."

Rinoa was so amused. "Done already? Alright, a plate of rice coming up." She took the plate from his hands and went over the rice cooker to get more rice. When he's done eating, he helped Rinoa on washing the kitchen utensils then he told her that he was going upstairs to take a shower. But the time they'd opened their mind link again, he sensed his wife anxiety so he went back for her.

"Rinoa? What's the matter?" The commander asked with a concern while he gently held both her shoulders.

His wife asked him to sit down at the couch, took a deep breath and spoke, "Squall, I will take what I said earlier that there's nothing to worry about but actually there is." Rinoa said anxiously.

"What?" Squall asked as he received two written pad papers from his wife. The reaction seen on his face was a total shock at first but eventually, he chuckled while reading those papers. For him, this was so humorous. Squall put the papers back to the table followed by laying his eyes on Rinoa and his wife glared at him crossing her arms.

"This is not a laughing matter Leonhart._" _His wife said intently. Of course for her, this problem was so serious. She was so damn worried and yet her husband just laughed, _just only laughed. _Squall swallowed in fear because like him, Rinoa could be sometimes frightening when getting angry.

She added that she almost raised her voice mentally so the children won't hear her while showing him the papers again. _"Your… our son is already a heart breaker! Since when!? I'd never thought that you could be such a bad influence. Is this what you teaching him? "_

Squall answered back while he held his hands up like he was retreating in fear mentally. _"Wait! Hold on a minute there, Rinoa. Of' course I'd never taught him that. Did you remember what I said before? Half of that comes from their mother."_

"_Maybe. At least not on that early age." _Rinoa said arrogantly.

Both of them thought of how and when did Saber learned to respond like that. Oh! They'd figured that out. There was only one person who was capable of teaching him that. It's Irvine. And it's all Irvine's fault. It was often that the twins were being left in that playboy's care and his wife while the couple was away at the mission or even staying at the hotels for the night. The commander sometimes couldn't even help but to blame the gunner and Selphie teasingly criticized the parents for leaving the children that long. Squall would discuss this with Irvine if he had time. Or maybe it was their fault too for being busy on their own jobs and they felt that they neglected their children. They had to make some adjustments.

Squall snorted. _"Alright, alright you win again. You're right Rin. You're right." _Squall sighed deeply.

"_Gods, please help us. Not again." _He said while he read the papers again.

* * *

_**This was not actually the first time that Saber went into trouble. He got his the very first black eye on his left when he and his friends teased one of their girl classmate, "PIGGY, PIGGY, OINK, OINK," due her large size. The girl confronted him and she punched him. But it didn't end there, there were five boys sitting at the bench saw the spectacle laughed on him just because a guy being owned by a girl was such an embarrassment. Saber could easily figured out that he was the one who was being laughing at so he immediately approached them and he threw a punch on one of those boys and then the rest of those boys and Saber's group followed through. It was a rumble.**_

(Note: That PIGGY, PIGGY, OINK, OINK thing was a nursery rhyme that sang often at the other side of the classroom when I was in a third grade.)

_**The two groups were sent at the principal's office. Most of the witnesses were female classmates and they told the school staff the same story: That Saber Leonhart was the one who started the trouble physically. And who did the school called? It was none other than the mother: Rinoa Julia Heartilly Caraway-Leonhart. **_

_**Meanwhile, the mother was in the middle of her duty when the phone rang. She answered the phone. "Hello?"**_

"_**Good afternoon Mrs. Leonhart. This is Mrs. Smith, Saber's adviser. I called to inform you that your son's is now at the principal's office. He was involved in the brawl. Could you please give us some of your time?"**_

_**Rinoa eyes went wide "What!? Alright I'll be there." She asked Dr. Kadowaki for the permission then she left.**_

* * *

_**Squall, unaware of his son's foolishness had finished on preparing their dinner because Dr. Kadowaki had many patients to take a good care of and she needs Rinoa's assistance so badly. He was not the type of person who believed that the women should always stays at home doing all the household chores while the men always away at home doing whatever they could to support their family. He only believed that husband and wife, especially sorceress and knight should help each other out. He sat on his couch to wait but not even reached thirty seconds of waiting he heard someone's getting angry although the voice was familiar to him. **_

_**"Saber even it's true, you have no right to insult anybody." **_

_**It was Rinoa. Squall heard his wife talking to his son so he immediately stood up from the couch to open the door. As the moment he saw his wife he embraced her and gave her a soft kiss and when he looked over at his son he was shocked. Saber was a total mess and his left eye had been in red and violet in color then he approached his son to check his face asking why he was on that state. They sat down on the couch.**_

_**Julia Raine just told her father what happened that noon for she too had been called at the principal's office at the middle of her own class. Squall listened to her intently and after that he sighed deeply and did a face palm. Then he told his wife and daughter to eat the prepared dinner while he and Saber were going to have a man to man talk. **_

"_**Saber, all of us have own flaws and whatever flaws you saw on other people don't ever hurt their feelings." Then Squall glanced at his son's left eye. "Look at what happened to you. Your classmate punched you because you hurt her. What if you switched places, how would you feel? If they'd done something badly to you, then they had their reasons especially what you did. Remember, whatever you did so badly you should be responsible for your own actions. After all, it's your fault in a first place. And you should also keep this to your mind: As soon as you could, don't ever involved in any fight." **_

_**He fixed his son's hair and added. "Alright then, I hope that you would never ever insult anybody again. Is that clear?"**_

_**Saber nodded." Yes daddy."**_

_**"Good. Come on, let's have a dinner. "**_

* * *

"_**OUCH! It hurts mommy." Saber said.**_

"_**But who started this whole mess Saber?" Rinoa asked.**_

"_**Me." The child said sadly.**_

"_**Then deal with it." The mother said while tending his wounds but the child still continued its whining, Rinoa groused. "Ugh! Will you please stop that? How can you protect the girl of your life if just a simple and small wound you are already complaining? Daddy told me that you want to grow up like him. If you want to then you'll have to go through this." **_

_**Squall just looked at them and laughed softly while reading the newspaper and told her mentally, ruefully. "**__Honey, relax. You're scaring him. Don't forget, Saber is still a kid. You're forcing him to grow old." _

_**His wife gave him a confused look on his statement and responded. **__"Squall, you went through this too remember?"_

"_Well, yeah. But I have too. I was always alone with no love ones to guide me. You're too intense. Take it easy." _

_**Rinoa snorted. **__"Fine. If that's what you want sweetheart." __**Then, she finished treating her son and added. "There, there it's done Saber. And please son, behave properly."**_

* * *

"Daddy!" The twins called loudly while running towards their father and gave him a crushing hug and a kiss on his cheek. They saw their father sitting at the couch after going at the bathroom to pee. Squall smiled while he hugged them back. The twins were now being importunate while growing up but when it came to being affectionate, they're the best. And Squall was very prone to it. He looked over at his wife and she reminded him of the topic.

Squall looked over Saber seriously and spoke. "Saber, we need to talk." The child saw that expression on his father's face and the boy had started to feel afraid.

"Dad, am I in trouble?" Saber fearfully asked.

"Well son, a little. Please take a seat." Squall answered calmly. He showed those two papers in front of his son asking for a clarification while he ordered Julia to go back upstairs.

Then, the head of the Leonhart family began to ask him questions. "Saber, where did you get these letters?"

"I don't know dad. Maybe they hid it while recess." Saber answered.

"And this?" Squall showed the **'hate note'** to his son.

"I wrote it." Saber answered.

"And this is supposed to be your answer?"

"Yes." Saber firmly said.

The mother corrected him. "Saber, that's not the right way of refusing girls. If that girl really likes you and you don't want her then tell her that study first, crush later."

"But mommy what I said on that letter is true." Saber defended himself stubbornly.

"Saber, be nice. What did your mother reminded you about other's feelings? " Squall said. The child was silent. He knew the answer.

Rinoa speculated that the first letter could be some kind of a prank for Saber because the boy was so naughty sometimes at school so that some of his classmates might have wanted revenge. Perhaps, it was Saber's problem before and the boy was very annoyed at the girl that's why he wrote it so the girl would stop. She also visualized that just in case it's a prank and Saber gave his reply to the girl, the girl probably would either laughed on him or worst, notify him that she didn't like him ever in a very bad manner. Saber was being rush on his actions. Then she asked him something with interest.

"Then what would you do if she grew up as a beautiful young woman?" The mother asked.

The boy immediately looked at his mother in disbelief. Was that possible? The boy only knew that ugly stayed ugly forever. The mother advised Saber that people would change when the time came .Or stay the same. There were no stopping on those changes. What would he do when they meet again?

"Then I'm going to ask her out." Saber answered confidently.

The couple was surprised on his response. Those answers were not from any normal kids but from grown up guys. Squall took a deep breath and spoke.

"Saber, son, if that's the case then you should stop chasing girls."

"Why?" Saber asked.

"Son, there are many so things that you should learn before that. Put that **'love'** thing aside. You are still too young to understand that. For the meantime, enjoy the moments you have. You cannot stay as a kid forever. When you grow up you will realize what I really mean. Ok?" Squall then crumpled the paper and threw it on the trash can.

"Okay." He hugged his father once again and went back to his room.

Rinoa sighed deeply when problem had been solved. Her husband pulled her lightly in his arms kissing her hair and looked at her gloomily telling her that it had began: The more the twins grew, the more the problems they're going to face as parents not only on themselves and they knew they could handle it. Afterward, the couple headed for their own rooms and Squall stripped down to his boxers to follow Rinoa to the bed and his wife wrapped her arms tightly around him and she kissed his still muscular chest.

"Make love with me tonight Squall?" Rinoa asked lovingly.

"Wish I could but the stress got both of us. I'm sorry Rin, but not now." Squall was so tired to speak so he responded and laughed mentally._"You know, what you said earlier about not being crushed on that early age. It's hard to believe. Were you serious? I knew how beautiful you were back then as a young girl. I could picture that."_

Rinoa smiled on that compliment and answered. _"I was serious Squall. How about you? You were able to give Saber a parental advice without any previous love relationship experience before we met. I'm so proud of you."_

Squall smiled wistfully. _"I had witnessed and heard many love relationship while training at the Garden and all of them... were very awful."_

His wife laughed on that and they were both sleepy. Squall whispered. _"Good night. Rinoa."_

Rinoa whispered back._ "Good night Squall." _They finally relaxed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Those hate notes, do you know where they taken from? Guess, Guess….that's why I categorized it as parody. Before I forget, the chapter's order of this story was based on who was born on first. This story is a 'filler gaps.'


	2. Julia Raine

**Disclaimer: About Squall Leonhart addressing the kids about how words can hurt was taken from the Filipino Drama Show "My Husband's Lover"**

**This chapter happened before the story Storms.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - JULIA RAINE**

While Julia Raine, opposite of her twin brother, not that she was troublesome but since she had Squall's personality, she was always quiet and shy and doesn't talk too much and even looked away from anybody who did want to reach out for her or trying to let her join whatever activities they had especially in the school, so the people around her and her classmates sometimes was thinking of her as being having a personality disorder or an unfriendly, selfish and snobbish. That's why troubles always followed her.

In an instance, back when she was attending the school for the first time, Rinoa sent Julia to her classroom and when the mother was about to leave. Julia immediately ran to her mother and clung to her leg crying out loud, begging Rinoa not to leave. It reminded Rinoa of how scared she was at Sorceress Edea's assassination attempt, the way she begged at Squall not to leave her. Rinoa had no choice but to apologize to the teacher and to the student who were eyewitnesses.

Rinoa left the school building after calming Julia down to work. The next thing happened was the teacher asked the students for their presence, all of them responded. But the time Julia was being called not only twice but thrice, she did not answer instead, she just raised her hand but the teacher asked her to say present but Julia remained silent and looked away. Thankfully, the teacher let it go or perhaps, thought she was like that due to the new environment which was the school and being away from their family. The teacher wanted to give time for her to get used to it.

It was time of recess. All the students were eating their food together, telling stories, and the teacher really loved it. In just a short time, they found friends. All of them, except one: Julia Raine. Then, there were three girls approached her asking to join her because they saw her alone. However, she just ignored them and saying, "WHATEVER!"

The three girls were shocked to hear this and one of the girls exclaimed. "YOU'RE BAD! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN FINE!" They left. The teacher saw that and she became too concerned.

A week before a periodical exam for the first grading period, the teacher conducted a group activity and the students headed to their own groups. And her main objective: It was for Julia to open up. But Julia, despite of being welcomed to the group was still by herself showing what her classmates called **'snobbish'** expression on her face and she was not participating at all. The leader of the group tried so hard to reach her but failed. The leader ordered his members to move their chair away from Julia. Since then, nobody wanted Julia to be a part of their group. They told their adviser of this, the teacher tried to convince them but they said they gave up.

* * *

The second grading period had started. "YOU'RE A WITCH! YOU'RE A WITCH! YOU'RE A WITCH!"

That was also the beginning of Julia's misery at the hands of so-called bullies. They're calling her names, spreading bad rumors about her that even other parents now believed. This was always occurred when the teacher was not around because she was so understandable for Julia. Then at one time also, there were two mothers walking by and saw Julia by herself and they paused.

"Hey, is she the one that they talking about?" The first mother asked.

"Yes." The second mother firmly said. The first mother tried to reach out for Julia but she was gently tugged.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't come near her. Even my son told me not to."

"Probably she is the daughter of a WITCH at all!" The two mothers left.

Julia heard that. She was so deeply hurt even though she didn't show it by the expression on her face. Just like her father, she could accept whatever insults thrown at her but insulting her mother, she would not allow that. She was so angry but unfortunately, it was all true. She and Saber was not yet ready to know the whole truth.

At the middle of second grading period, there was a transfer student. Well, after he introduced himself as Daniel Mitchells, the son of the owner of the most popular brand of Oil Company in the whole world. His baby and smooth skin, a crew cut hair, an always fresh bathed scent, his high intelligence and maturity on that young age made all the girls giddy. In other words, future heartthrob. After doing his introduction to the whole class and the teacher asked him to sit down, Daniel saw Julia, sitting at the corner of the room by herself. The said transfer student smiled at his attempt to switch places but one of their classmates stopped him.

"Stay away from her. She's a CREEP." She whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, there were two boys, one tall and one short, walking at the right side of the corridor. They were eating their food when they saw a girl sitting at the corner of the classroom being made fun off. Pulling her hair, calling her names, and throwing crumpled papers on her face.

The shorter boy poked at his best friend. "Say, that's Julia. Saber's twin sister"

"How did you know?"

"Saber introduced her to me at the first day of school."

The taller boy gasped. "Oh! No, we have to tell Saber." The boys ran off.

* * *

Saber was pointing his finger at his playmates while singing, "Heaven, Earth and the Hell. And, and, and, the hell. Stab the heart and the blood drips. Dead. Alive. You should leave now… Jordan leave now and I'll be the chaser."

Saber started to come after his playmates when someone called his name. "SABER! SABER!"

The young male Leonhart felt dismayed. "Aw, Mac and Kenny, we are playing."

Mac, the smaller guy replied panting. "Your sister… they're bullying your sister."

Saber's eyes went wide "WHAT! Tell me where she is."

* * *

"CHILD OF WITCH! CHILD OF WITCH! CHILD OF WITCH!" The bullying continued. Poor Julia. Nobody wanted her or even side with her because of what they'd thought of her attitude. They were kids. They didn't understand her at all…until good hands came.

"CUT IT OUT! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" It's Saber.

The bullies looked behind and three boys glared at them and they started to push them off. It was chaos up to the teacher yelled asking what the hell was going on.

"Teacher, they bullied Julia." Kenny started the conversation.

The teacher was shocked, "Is this true?" The students involved became quiet and the teacher got so angry "Are you doing this when I'm not around!? Why!? Do you even know that you might get kicked out of this school! Class, every time that you are inside of this campus, your movements always gets checked." She yelled. "What had Julia done to you!?"

The students remained silent and the teacher angrily hit the blackboard with her stick. "SIT DOWN!" She glared at them "Those who were involved will be send at the principal's office immediately. We will not do any discussions." The student suddenly felt fear.

The teacher turned look at Julia, her expression turned eventually into remorse. She approached Julia to fix her up. In coincidence, the principal was walking by and the teacher called her respectfully for help.

* * *

After the whole day, the teacher sent Julia at the clinic to examine her possible injuries and Saber was absent at whole afternoon, the three of them went back to the principal's office afterwards. The school administration conducted a meeting which was longer than they expected. They were not able to finish it. It would be better if their parents would be present to tell them what would be the punishment for the bullying incident. Those students that involved had been given letter of request because tomorrow is periodical evaluation for the students along the distribution of cards.

"So, you are her twin brother? Saber isn't?" Julia's adviser asked. Saber just nodded

"Here." Julia's adviser gave Saber an envelope that contained letter of request. "Give it to your parents Saber. I must meet them. This is important. And…um… I'm sorry for not being there for your sister."

* * *

That night, the three members of Leonhart family noticed that Julia had yet to touch her plate.

"Julie? What's wrong?" Rinoa asked while gently brushing away her hair from her eyes. Julia turned to face her and the mother was startled when she saw Julia's tears that were about to fall and suddenly she left and ran back to her room, slammed the door shut and her loud cries now being heard. The couple exchanged glance at her outburst. Saber frowned. Squall looked at him and he could figure out that the boy knew anything.

"Julia was… being bullied by her classmates." Saber said tentatively.

"WHAT!?" The couple said shockingly and simultaneously while facing him.

Squall approached Saber gently holding his shoulders. "When did this happen?

Saber replied sadly. "Since second grading period. Her teacher told me that both of you should come at school. Otherwise…"

"What?" Squall asked.

Saber answered fearfully. "They will not let Julia enter the school. They said it's for her own good."

Rinoa was shocked to hear this. "Then why didn't you tell us?"

Saber answered back. "I tried. But Julie asked me not to tell you." And the boy gave Squall the envelope that he received earlier. "Her teacher said those who hurt her will be punish accordingly."

* * *

Squall calmed Julia to sleep. He covered her with a blanket and left the children's room. When he entered his own room and saw Rinoa there combing her hair, his wife saw him in tears and his muscles tensed after closing the door. "My Julia?" Squall said softly first. Suddenly, he yelled. "What had they done to my daughter? Why did the school let that happened!?"

"Squall, calm down. They may have their reasons. We will find out that tomorrow." Rinoa said while massaging his chest and arms.

He looked at her throwing his hands in anger. "Rin, you don't get it! You almost died giving birth to her. YOU ALMOST DIED!. Then, this! They'd hurt her just like that!" He wiped away his tears using his forearm.

Rinoa gently ushered him to bed, arms wrapped around him. She too shed tears for remembering all those hardships and upset at the same time. Squall became too emotional not because he was weak but because SQUALL LEONHART IS A FATHER.

* * *

The meeting that was cut short yesterday continued the next day. Those children involved in the bullying incident were present, but some of them were already transferred to another school or even quit schooling.

"So is that it!? What are you teaching for kids?!" the commander angrily asked the school administrator. "My daughter was now afraid of school!"

Rinoa tried her best to calm him down. She knew very well how bad Squall could be when getting angry especially if his family was affected.

"Mr and Mrs. Leonhart, I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter. That's why your presence is needed, to understand her more." The principal said and the same time she is also the school's psychologist same as Julia's adviser.

Julia's adviser gently spoke calmly. "Mrs. Leonhart, we received a lot of complains regarding your daughter's negative behavior. I saw that many times before. Ever since the beginning of the class, we had notice something different about Julia. She was always quiet and doesn't talk too much. All of her classmates tried to befriend her but they failed, instead, Julia rudely telling them to leave her alone."

The couple was shocked to the teacher's revelation, exchanging glance and Rinoa immediately defended Julia. "But why? They'd probably done something bad that's why my daughter behaved that way."

The teacher denied her accusation by saying that she too had done a lot of activities in school so Julia could participate or open up but it was Julia who didn't want to participate at all…since first grading period. The principal started to ask the children on why they bullied Julia.

One of the children who bullied Julia answered frankly. "Because she is bad!"

They revealed that every time that Julia was part of their group, they always got the lowest grade especially if it was a project or mini-drama because she was not participating. That every recess time they'd want to share some of their time with her and she was pushing them away. The sorceress and knight had been hit by a pang of guilt.

After hearing their side, the principal commented to all the parents that their students were still children and they don't understand yet that some people are special or unique and all of them had their own differences. But despite of that they should not bully anybody because being special might happened to anybody…_In addition, they're also human. _And speaking of being special, Squall didn't like those words when he looked at his wife. Finally, she requested the children that this bullying incident would never happen again. For those who involved, they were sentenced to one week suspension with a lot of homework activities. But before the parents and their children headed towards exit, Squall himself apologized for Julia's behavior and to all the damages it caused.

But the Leonharts must stay behind. Both teacher and the principal wanted to know the family background of the said bullied child which Squall adamantly refused.

"Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart, I suggest that you should be honest because if we don't do something, your daughter might be difficult to deal with when she grows old." The principal said calmly.

Rinoa asked "Meaning?"

The teacher answered. "That I am seeing signs of Personality Disorder on your daughter Mrs. Leonhart. She was so obvious since you left. But it can be remedied."

Against his will Squall opened up to them. From his childhood he had no parents, he grew up on orphanage. When his adopted sister left he had to stand up on his own. When he began his training to become a soldier he thought he had all the tools to survive. Since then it became his principle: _I can handle everything on my own and I will._ He admitted that everything about him was changed when he met Rinoa.

Finally the school staff figured it out. "Oh! I think I get it now." The teacher said. "Last time I saw her, she was crying clinging onto you. She was scared."

The principal retorted. "Maybe she was trying to handle everything on her own. We'll it's hard to speculate so you should talk to your daughter."

"But for a victim of bullying like her, she is very strong." The teacher said as she gave Julia's periodical test papers to the mother. Rinoa was amazed on the results and that proved the school was right.

To end the meeting, the principal gave the commander and his wife a reminder that if they didn't do something for Julia, they would be force to drop the child from the school for her safety.

* * *

Squall and Rinoa sadly left the principal's office together holding hands, feeling they were both at fault. While walking along the corridor, there was a student who came on their way.

"Umm…Are you Julia's parents?" He started.

Squall answered. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Every day, I meet my classmate's parents. Her parents are the only ones who I have not meet yet."

Rinoa smiled. "Well…please to meet you. Umm…"

"Daniel Mitchells." The boy introduced himself. "One of Julia's classmates." He was talking to them with fear. That he might probably offended them. Squall was telling him calming words.

Daniel frowned. "I wanted her as a friend. She was always alone."

_She was always alone. _Squall remembered that. He said those words to Rinoa the first time he opened up to her. The boy told them he tried but he feared that he might be bully too if they found out as if staying away from Julia was one of the rules in their class. He didn't know the reasons behind the bullying because when he attended the school he was really late.

"Do you really know what the latest rumor about her is? Or what they're calling her? CHILD OF WITCH." He told them the truth.

The revelation shocked them both. Plus, it deeply pierced Rinoa's heart, their daughter already suffered for the things that Squall and Rinoa didn't really want. Squall looked at his wife and he sensed her fear so he took her hand and squeezed it telling her that don't be afraid, that he's always be with her smiling. Then he kneeled down gently holding the boy's shoulders.

Squall took a deep breath and asked. "Do you really believe that Daniel?"

The boy shook his head. "No. My parents told me not to believe in rumors."

Squall replied. "Whether its rumor or not we must not hate or fear them. Do you know why?"

The boy shook his head again and the commander continued. "Because they are also human and not all the witches and sorceresses are bad. So don't feel bad on their children for it's not their fault if they become a child of witch."

Daniel found a new hope. "So, that means Julia can be my friend? Right?"

"Of course. Why not?" Rinoa said vigorously.

"Yay! Thank you very much." Daniel said. The boy left running and waved to them.

Squall thought. _"No, Daniel. We should be the one to say thank you. For watching Julia."_

* * *

Rinoa brushed her teeth and then she changed her outfit into her nightgown. She looked at the other side of bed, no presence of Squall there so she looked for Squall and found him at Julia's room watching over their daughter. Since then, Julia Raine wasn't able to eat properly and always locked herself away. They'd opened their mind link once again.

"_You feel regret." _Rinoa started after sitting down at the side of Julia's bed.

"_I saw myself in Julia when I was young, hurt and bullied." _Squall reached for Rinoa's hand. His wife did nothing but to listen.

Squall was started to think of what might or should had been. _"I have never thought that she would be my price for who I was before. I was foolish; I should try to reach out. Instead I cowered myself in fear. Fear of being left alone again."_

Rinoa answered wrapping her arms around him. _"Squall, don't let your past eat you. It would destroy you."_

"_That's the problem Rin. You told me past is past but the past chased after me. It would be better if it's me. I could handle it…but Julia. She's too young." _

Every time that one of their twins or both were having problems he was more anguish than Rinoa. Squall thought for a second, and for unknown reasons he found a determination. He vowed that those chains of his past must be severed and the time is now. When Julia turned to face them, she was immediately being talked to by her father.

"Julie, your teacher talked to us earlier and she said that your classmates said you are bad that's why they'd bullied you. Is this true?"

Julia answered. "Because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Rinoa asked.

"I was always alone. Mommy always leaves. I don't need friends."

Rinoa explained herself. "Julie, it's only for a while but at the end of the day I always come back for you. Right?"

Squall answered brushing Julia's hair away from her face. "Julie, look, when I was a child, I had the same feelings just like yours now when your aunt Ellone left. I was devastated so I didn't make any friends because of fear of being left alone. I believe that if I do my best, I will be fine by myself. That's where I was wrong. I have friends and of course your mommy. And I'd never realized that." He sighed. "You still need somebody around you even if you denied it. You cannot handle things on your own Jullia."

Its Julia's turn to asked. "Daddy, is it true that _**I am a child of witch**_? That's why I hated them."

So, there they had it, another answer. And for Rinoa, it was too much difficult for her. How could she tell them that painful truth? The mother could not find the right answers for that so Squall only explained that whatever Julia heard, it was wrong to get back at the others. Before Julia went to sleep, Rinoa told her to report to her teacher if ever she's going to be bullied again.

* * *

That Tuesday morning, the commander, not in his uniform asked his wife that he would be late for his work to sent Julia at school. They came at the middle of the class and Squall's intention was to give address at the students so he asked the adviser to borrow some of her time and he saw Julia trembled in fear. He immediately hugged his daughter whispering not to be afraid then the child sat down.

He stood up. "Good Morning Children." Squall said.

"Good Morning visitor." The children greeted him back.

Squall began speaking "Children, I am Squall Leonhart. Also known as Julia Raine's Father." He hid his title of commander of Balamb Garden so they would not feel being threatened. He took a deep breath.

"I would like to address you something. You know, when they throw an object on you, kicked you, punched you in the face, getting slapped, you're getting hurt because you're feeling it and seeing it. But what you don't know that "words" can hurt also."

The children exchanged glanced in puzzlement. "Look kids, I know what you're thinking now. Words are just words. Nobody get's bruise, or wounds. But that's where you are wrong. In every words that you throw upon them whether ugly, disgusting, blind, deaf, abnormal, or strange in your perspective, or even… a **'child of witch' **in a point of putting them down, you're hurting them already. You don't see it with your own eyes but that's what really hurt the most, whether it's true or rumors. Even if it is for fun, well it could be that way at first. Then later you will exchange words up to the point that you'll get ticked off. In end, you will hurt one another and…it's not fun anymore and you might even lose your life. I am not scaring you though."

And Squall's last advice for them "So I ask all of you, please don't do it. And umm… whatever my daughter had done or caused you I am very sorry." The children were so silent and Julia was just looking around.

* * *

"Oh! I know, I will write a letter and you should give it to him." Elaine said. She was also Julia's classmate.

"Wait a second; we belong to the "WE HATE MEN" club. You cannot send any love notes, that 's violation."

"Are you crazy? This is a hate note." She defended.

"Sounds good to me." Her friends said together.

Elaine pulled out her pad paper and colored pencil from her bag and started to write. "DEAR DANIEL, I HATE YOUR STINKING BREATH."

Her friends gasped.

"YOU MAKE ME VOMIT." Her friends were doing a face palm.

"YOU'RE A THORN ON MY THROAT. LOVE, ELAINE."

"Ok." They said as if following her orders. But the two girls had been called by nature asking Elaine to go at the comfort room. They left as if it was an opportunity for Elaine. She looked around, next she read the letter and she turned it to the next page and then she wrote another one. Again, she tore her latest letter and hid it on her uniform pocket.

However, Elaine made a biggest mistake by crumpling the first paper and threw it on the ground and she left looking for her friends. Unfortunately, somebody stopped by and picked it up. That would be their downfall.

* * *

"What's up classmates?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Listen Daniel, Elaine has something for you." Lorna said. Elaine reached for her pocket to give the letter for her crush but it was nowhere to be found.

"I'm waiting." Daniel was getting impatient.

The girls panicked, pointing fingers as to where did they put the letter.

"Hey girls, what is going on?" Daniel asked.

And four of them were surprised when someone spoke from behind. "It's okay. I remember what it said." They turned to face of whoever it was. It was Julia Raine.

"DEAR DANIEL, I HATE YOUR STINKING BREATH." Daniel gasped.

Julia continued. "YOU MAKE ME VOMIT." Daniel growled in anger.

Julia finally mentioned the last line. "YOU'RE A THORN ON MY THROAT. LOVE, ELAINE." Daniel's breath hitched.

The girls immediately denied Julia's claim. Daniel looked back again on three girls then back on Julia and he saw Julia pulled out a piece of folded paper from her pocket gave it to him and when the boy opened it he glared on three girls. It was really evident that Julia was telling the truth.

Daniel approached Elaine and told her in anger. "Leave me alone Elaine. You smell skunk." The boy left. Julia too. Julia looked back at Elaine one last time and her number one enemy had been seen crying.

* * *

Julia was eating alone at the canteen when someone stood beside her.

"May I join?" It was Daniel. Julia only nodded; she gave him space. He sat down and asked again.

"Why are you always like that Julia?

"Like what?" Julia said.

"I'm not sure. Umm… unfriendly, snobbish, and rude and yet...weak?"

"Huh!?" Julia was surprised on this.

Daniel continued. "That's why they are making fun of you. They are always thinking of you that way. If you continue to act like that you will make enemies. Sometimes you have learn how stand up for yourself. But you know what? You did the right thing about earlier."

"I really don't know myself either." Julia put her head down and forged a little smile. She thanked the boy for that and… they shook hands. It was the beginning of their friendship. It was also Julia who initiated that bond. They laughed. But out of nowhere, Elaine, their class president, the one who led in bullying Julia, stood behind her along with her friends attempted to get back at her for what she did earlier.

"This is not right. I tried so hard for making him to like me and yet he chose you. You better get ready because I'll make you pay."

But this time, Julia stood face to face with her and because of what Daniel told her and Squall's advice, she was changed.

"You know, I'm not usually a fighter but in your case I'll give you an exemption."

Julia saw a bowl with a leftover food on the table. She took it and sprinkled it to her face and all of the children present were laughing and her newfound friend Daniel was stunned at what she did. Next, Julia gave them a glare, the same glare that Squall always had when facing his enemies. The girls were scared and ran.

Since that incident, the bullying had gradually stopped. The months passed, Julia gained confidence plus respect at the same time. Not only that, when the teachers and the principal found out these changes, they'd encourage the girl to join a **'little miss beauty contest'** which she won by runner up. Her parents were there watching, not only that, Squall was the one who was eager to came up on stage to received the award and had a picture taking with his daughter. Rinoa didn't need to come along, for her; it was the best father-daughter moment.

It became a full size picture frame. Rinoa didn't stop looking on it. Another change in her husband's personality. He became supportive unlike before not only to his family but on all the people around him. Rinoa didn't notice that her husband sat on the couch beside her, wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"_You really like it?" _Squall asked mentally.

"_Yeah, I did." _She leaned on him while putting the frame back on its proper place. _"Where's Julia?"_

"_She is now sleeping." _Squall responded. He smiled. Rinoa too. The couple remained silent waiting for their time of sleep. Rinoa finally asked him a question that was bothering her for a long time.

"_Squall, when are we going to tell them? About my status as sorceress?"_

Squall held her hand giving a gentle squeeze. _"We should tell them now. It would be better if we're the ones who should tell them personally. It would be painful if they found out from others." _

Squall held her tightly. He sensed her fear feeling like she was going to be judged. He told her that no matter what happens, he was always there for her and the children would always love her for who she was. He would also remind their children that there's nothing wrong about their mother being a witch or a sorceress.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I actually asked Ronin – Ai if the twin children already knew her status as sorceress which was actually reason why Julia was being bullied in this chapter. Based on her reply, it seemed the twins had yet to know which was why I wrote instead, **'being a child of a witch was just only a rumor** **that spread through gossips'** thanks to Julia's personality. I really attempted to write it here on this chapter wherein Rinoa finally revealed to the twins about being a sorceress or possibilities of transferring her powers to her daughter. I was really tempted to but no thanks. I would leave that to the author.

Well, to end this story, I would like to thank the following: The one who inspired me to write on this up until now, Ashbear. Thank you also for sharing your knowledge regarding 'plagiarism' that really eased my mind, for replying to my post about 'tenses of the verb'. To Niqsta for continuously supporting me although so are so much busy on your real daily life. To Ms. Erica Seguin and Ms. Amira S. Lauer (I'm sorry but I really don't know who you gals are at this website), thank you also for sharing your knowledge by replying on my post too. To my fellow FFVIII fan and Fanfic writer Kuchiki Jeane, thank you for appreciating my stories. I would like to thank Bebedora for your review and replies.

To endlessmisery23, Leonhart77, InfamousX07 and rsxus, thank you for adding my stories to your favorite story list. To cheerlygal, thank you also for adding some of my stories on your forums.

And most of all I would like to thank Ronin-Ai for your excellent stories and for allowing me to write a fic based on Storms. Without your story "Storms", this two chapter story would be impossible. And

…"_Please watch over your children."_


End file.
